Conventionally, a solid-state imaging device includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements that photoelectrically convert incident light. Color filters, which selectively transmit any one light among, for example, red light, blue light, and green light, are two-dimensionally arranged on light receiving surfaces of the respective photoelectric conversion elements so as to form a Bayer array.
In recent years, a photoelectric conversion element corresponding to each pixel of a taken image has tended to become small as the size of the solid-state imaging device is reduced. Accordingly, the area of the light receiving surface of each photoelectric conversion element is reduced in the solid-state imaging device. As a result, light-receiving sensitivity is lowered.